dcvsmarvelfandomcom-20200223-history
The Flash (Wally West)
“Dude, the bad guys went down and nobody got hurt. Ya know what I call that? A really good day.” Wally West is a hero in the DC Universe, and the third bearer of the Flash title. Origin His name is Wally West, and he's one of the...scratch that, Wally IS '''the fastest man alive. When Wally was a kid, he went to visit his aunt Iris, who lived in Central City, the home of the second Flash, Barry Allen. But it was when Wally met his idol that his life changed forever... Upon meeting the Scarlet Speedster in Barry's home laboratory, who told Wally about how he gained his super speed, Wally was similarly doused by the chemicals in Barry's lab when they were struck by a bolt of lightning. Now endowed with super speed himself, Wally was taken under Barry's wing, and given the codename Kid Flash. As Kid Flash, Wally would have fantastic adventures with Barry, as well as have solo adventures and become a founding member of the Teen Titans, until Wally was diagnosed with a disease that increased every time he used his speed, and retired from the superhero biz, opting to focus more on his college studies. His retirement would be short-lived. Forced back into action by the Crisis on Infinite Earths, Wally learned that Barry had sacrificed himself to save all reality, and after the Crisis, he decided to honor his uncle's memory by becoming the new Flash. It was also during this time that his disease went to remission following a blast from the Anti-Monitor, but his speed was greatly depleted, limiting him to the speed of sound. Eventually, Wally grew to become the fastest of the Flashes, and despite Barry's return from the dead, he continues to battle evil as one of those who ride the lightning. Powers like his predecessors, Wally draws upon the extra-dimensional Speed Force for power. * '''Super speed: As the fastest of all the Flashes, Wally can travel at lightspeed velocities. -''Electrokinesis: Wally's body generates electric energy drawn from the Speed Force, which emenates off him, especially when moving at super speed. He can also enhance the force of his strikes with it, generate a lightning bolt from his hand, and heal others. * '''Molecular vibration': By vibrating his body's molecules, Wally can pass through solid matter. Originally, when he did this, he would cause whatever he vibrated through to explode. However, in the current "Titans" series, Wally can do this without causing an explosion. Titans (vol. 3) # 9 * Speed Force Power: Energy suit generation and manipulation: During his tenure as the Flash, Wally learned how to manipulate Speed Force energy to create costumes that he could also control. The first time he did this was when he created a suit influcenced by his iconic Kid Flash costume that allowed him to use his speed after his legs were broken. The Flash (vol. 2) # 131 * Speed adapted physiology -''Augmented endurance '' -''Self-sustenence'' -''Increased agility and dexterity'' -''Lightning quick reflexes'' -''Accelerated healing'' * Velocity sharpened perceptions: Due to his speed enhanced body, Wally's senses enable him to see and hear other people and objects at super speed, as well as control them so whatever he sees and hears appears in slow motion. * Time/dimension travel: Using his speed, Wally can travel through time and space, as opposed to his predecessors, as Barry had to use the Cosmic Treadmill to travel through time.The Flash (vol. 2) # 113 -''Chronokinesis: In the recent crossover storyline, "The Lazarus Contract", Wally developed the power to stop time while being able move around freely when his heart rate rises too high. Titans (vol. 3) # 13 This can compensate for his recent heart condition. Teen Titans: the Lazarus Contract Special # 1 * '''Rapid metabolism' * Accelerated thought process: Wally's enhanced mental prowess enables him to take in and process information faster than an ordinary person. * Velocity touch/kinetic absorption: A trick taught to him by the original Flash, Jay Garrick, Wally can either give or take kinetic energy from other people in objects in motion, causing them to either accelerate or decelerate in speed. He can also use kinetic energy to boost his already immense speed, such as when he got the whole world to run to make him fast enough to out run instantaneous travel (though his opponent Krakkl, who told him how to accomplish this, by having Wally absorb his energy at the cost of his own life helped as well).The Flash (vol. 2) # 138 * Frictionless aura: Like all speedsters, Wally's body is surrounded by an aura that protects his skin and clothes from the friction and heat he generates with his speed. -''Extreme durability'' * Retrocognition: As of "Rebirth", Wally can "shock" people's lost memories of him back to them. He also remembers his most of pre-Flashpoint/New 52 life, as well as those of others. Titans: Rebirth # 1 In DC vs. Marvel Opponent: Quicksilver Status: Winner References Category:DC Heroes Category:Legacy Heroes Category:Teen Titans Category:Justice League members Category:Speedsters Category:Winners Category:Keystone City-based Heroes